Love Dolls
by Secii
Summary: Kaname yang Jomblo di suruh sama adiknya a.k.a Yuuki buat buka site yang namanya 'Love Dolls' penasaran..? baca yuk


Love Dolls

By: Seci Michaelis

Original: Matsuri Hino

Atashi cuman pinjem cahara aja ide cerita murni dari saya ^^

OOC to the max! , Typo (s) , Gaje dll~

Enjoy reading minna ^^

" Love Dolls..?" Yuuki menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan bingung

"Iya, kau buka aja website itu.. masukan nama mu dan data-data yang di minta websitenya" Rika yang sedang memoles kukunya dengan kutek bewarna silver terus berbicara

"Lalu..? Gimana tau hasilnya..?" Yuuki mulai serius memerhatikan Rika

"Nanti kau akan di kirimi kotak yang berisi boneka, boneka itu akan mirip dengan pasangan mu nanti~ atau boneka itu yang akan jadi pasangan mu~" Rika mulai mengolesi kuku di tangan krirnya, Yuuki terpana dengan kata-kata Rika dan berlari pulang

~~~~(*w*)~~~~

"Ayo Aniki Coba..!" Yuuki menarik tangan kakak laki-lakinya Kaname ke depan PC yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan suatu website yang di beri nama 'Love Dolls'

"Yuuki.. berhenti memaksa ku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Kaname memandang lesu adik perempuannya

"Ayolah~ aku penasaran..! katanya bagi mereka yang belom dapat jodoh dalam waktu 1 tahun datang ke website ini.." Yuuki mulai merengek di depan Kaname untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

"Tidak Yuuki.. kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan teman-teman yang gak jelas itu.." Kaname menghela nafas, sejak kapan adiknya tertular bodoh seperti ini..? mana ada hal seperti itu

"Nii-chan~ " Yuuki mulai dengan jurus puppy eyes nya sambil memeluk lengan kakaknya

"Baik-baik kapan-kapan ku coba" sebagai kakak yang baik Kaname akhirnya menuruti permintaan adiknya itupun dengan terpaksa

"Kyaaaa Nii-chan memang yang terbaik..!" Yuuki mencium pipi kakak laki-lakinya dan berlari keluar kamar kakaknya meninggalkan Kaname yang sedang menghela nafas lega.

~~~~(*w*)~~~~

1 Minggu kemudian…

"Tadaima.." Kaname membuka pintu rumah dan langsung di sambut tatapan jengkel adik perempuannya

"Kenapa dengan muka mu..? belum di setrika..?" Kaname mencoba membuat lelucon agar adiknya berhenti berwajah kusut dan marah seperti itu

"Nii-chan… itu gak lucu…" Yuuki mulai dengan tatapan seriusnya

"Lalu masalah mu apa..?" Kaname mencoba membantu adiknya agar mau berbicara

"Nii-chan belum mendaftar di 'Love Dolls' kan..?" Yuuki langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Kaname cengo

"Ano.. kau itu ngomong apa sih..?" Kaname sweat drops liat adiknya

"Yakan…? Nii-chan jahat sama Yuuki..!" setelah itu Yuuki berlari ke kamarnya yang di akhiri pintu kamar Yuuki di banting keras

"Yuuki.. Nii-chan minta maaf.. Yuuki mau maafin kan..?" Kaname mencoba membujuk adik satu-satunya itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Gak mau! Yuuki benci Nii-chan..!" kali ini Yuuki membalas dengan marah-marah dan merajuk

"Baiklah Nii-chan buka websitenya…" Kaname akhirnya menyerah juga karena adiknya yang satu ini dan di saat itu juga Yuuki keluar dari kamar dan langsung menarik Kaname ke kamarnya

"Ayo buka-buka~" kali ini Yuuki dengan tampang childish nya melompat-lompat bahagia.

Setelah terbuka websitenya Kaname mengisi data yang di minta website tersebut dan setelah selesai dan memencet tombol enter keluar icon yang mengatakan "Tunggu selama 1 minggu~ bila tidak ada hasil coba sekali lagi"

"Nah, kau senang sekarang..?" Kaname memandang adiknya dengan tatapan kesal

"Tentu~ Nii-chan memang yang terbaik!" kali ini Yuuki memuji-muji kakaknya agar dia tidak marah lagi

"Hahaha terimakasih.. nah sekarang keluar dari kamar ku!" Kaname menendang Yuuki keluar kamar dan di akhiri dengan bunyi bantingan pintu dasar kakak adik hahaha -_-"

~~~~~(*w*)~~~~

1 Minngu kurang sehari…

"Paket" seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah saat Yuuki sedang asyik-asyiknya nonton Dorama

"Ha'i ha'i matte kudasai…" Yuuki membuka pintu rumah dan melihat paket yang di bawa tukang pos dengan tatapan bahagia

"Maaf bisa tolong tanda tangan..?" tukang pos tersebut menyerahkan surat tanda terima barang

"Iya!" Yuuki langsung tanda tangan dengan tatapan bahagia

"Terimakasih" tukang pos itu pergi dan langsung Yuuki menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamar Kaname di lantai 2

"Nii-chan~ paketnya sudah datang~!" Yuuki berteriak sambil membuka pintu kamar Kaname

"Paket apa sih Yuuki..? dan tolong lain kali ketuk pintu dulu" Kaname melihat adiknya dengan tatapan kesal karena waktu tenangnya terganggu oleh Yuuki

" Paket 'Love Dolls' Nii-chan~ ayo buka~!" Yuuki berteriak ala fangirl dan sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kata-kata kakaknya

"Dasar… ku kira apa.. taro saja di situ akan ku buka setelah ku selesaikan novel ini.." Kaname menatap cuek ke arah Yuuki dan mulai membaca novel nya lagi

"Eeehh..? buka sekarang dong~ aku penasaran~" Yuuki mulai merajuk lagi dan memeluk leher kakaknya dari belakang

"Ngapain kau penasaran..? lagi pula kan yang daftar aku.." dan kali ini Kaname tidak termakan jurus adiknya

" Nii-chan pelit!" Yuuki menjulurkan lidahnya dan keluar dari kamar Kaname dan itu hanya membuat Kaname tertawa kecil

~~~~(*w*)~~~~

Kaname sudah nyaris menyelesaikan novel yang dia baca namun dia sudah merasa jenuh karena sepertinya virus Yuuki telah merasukinya dan membuatnya penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut.

Di lihat dari manapun kotaknya terlihat biasa hanya kardus coklat dengan tulisan 'Love Dolls' yang di cap benar-benar gak menarik sekali pikir Kaname yang sekarang sedang memandangi kotak tersebut, setelah perang pikiran dia memutuskan untuk membuka dari kotak itu, saat dia membuka yang ia dapati boneka terbuat dari kain padahal ia kira boneka yang mirip dengan D.O.D* atau Dollfie** tapi bonekanya manis juga dengan mata terbuat dari kancing yang bewarna ungu dan lylac dan pakaian bonekanya terkesan sederhana hanya sweater putih dengan gambar panda celana hitam dan sepatu bot kulit hitam dan topi kupluk warna putih. Mukanya terlihat innocent dan lugu tatapannya sayu padahal itu hanya sebuah kancing tapi Kaname seperti merasakan ada kehidupan di dalamnya tanpa sadar Kaname mengecup bibir sang boneka bak seorang pangeran yang mencium tuan putrinya yang terkena sihir untuk tertidur, dan sekoyong-koyong cahaya putih keluar dari boneka itu dan buat Kaname panik dan melempar boneka itu yang sekerang lebih terlihat seperti manusia hidup yang menatap bingung ke arah Kaname

"Sumimasen… ini di mana..?" sang wajah imut a.k.a si boneka berbicara kepada Kaname yang masih bengong dengan apa yang dia liat

"Ini.. di rumah ku… kau bisa hidup..?" Kaname berbalik menatap boneka yang sudah berubah kodrat menjadi manusia

"Umm.. aku memang hidup.. apa aku terlihat mati..?" boneka itu malah menjawab dengan pernyataan yang bikin kepala tambah sakit

"A—Aku panggil adik ku sebentar ya.." Kaname yang makin gak percaya ngeliat boneka yang gendernya gak jelas kayak gitu /plak dan terlebih lagi HIDUP!

"Yuuki..! Yuuki..!" Kaname meneriaki seisi rumah untuk mencari adiknya

"Kyaaaaa~!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan Yuuki dari lantai 2 dan di saat itu pula Kaname berlari ke atas dan melihat Yuuki berteriak sambil menunjuk 'bonekanya'

"I—ini siapa..?" Yuuki kaget melihat entah laki-laki atau perempuan yang lagi duduk di atas kasur Kaname

"Itu… boneka yang tadi ada di paket" Kaname akhirnya angkat bicara setelah tadi hening beberapa detik

"Love Dolls..?" Yuuki melirik kakaknya yag berdiri tak jauh dari situ

"Iya, kau pikir apa lagi..?" Kaname mulai menatapi 'bonekanya' yang ternyata cantik juga..

"Siapa nama mu..?" Yuuki terlihat antusias memerhatikan 'boneka' tersebut

"Aku gak punya nama… kata creator yang harus memberi nama adalah tuan ku" boneka itu tersenyum manis

"Yuuki..! jelasin semua ini kau bilang kalau bonekanya akan mirip dengan jodoh kita bukan berarti hidup kan..?" Kaname menatap Yuuki kesal siapa juga mau tinggal serumah sama boneka idup… hiii~

"Ah ya, sebenarnya kalau bonekanya mirip dengan orang yang kita kenal ya itu memang jodoh kita , tapi kalau bonekanya hidup seperti dia… berarti ya boneka ini jodoh kita" Yuuki tersenyum dengan polosnya dan saat itu juga Kaname membeku

"Ja—Jangan katakan aku harus berpacaran dengan boneka..? Yuuki kau bercanda kan..?" Kaname menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Aku gak bohong kok Nii-chan…" Yuuki tersenyum makin lebar

"YANG BENAR SAJA..? MASA PACARAN SAMA BONEKA...?" Kaname berteriak hingga burung-burung di luar berterbangan…

*D.O.D = Dream Of Dolls boneka buatan korea yang jenisnya boneka ABJD ( Asian Ball Jointed Doll ) mau tau lebih lanjut bisa buka websitenya~

**Dollfie = Boneka yang sama kayak D.O.D hanya saja buatan jepang ^^

author sendiri lebih duka D.O.D /plak ^^

~to be continues~

Yosh..! fict kedua saya~ kayaknya ceritanya gak begitu menarik -_-" tapi jujur ini murni buatan saya.. dan ya aku baru pertama kali main di fandom ini ^^ dan mohon **REVIEW** saya takut kalau ternyata cerita saya mirip sama orang lain~ ok arigatou minna~

~RnR~


End file.
